1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device mounting, and particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices are generally mounted on a bracket via fasteners and the bracket is then mounted in the computer. During use of the computer, the storage devices vibrate and make noise when accessed. However, the vibrations may cause the storage devices to move against the bracket, harming the data storage devices.
Therefore, a mounting apparatus is desired to overcome the limitations described.